Anything For You
by NickiForDraco
Summary: 'Please let them be tears of happiness,' Draco whispered as he wiped away Harry's tears. 'Of course they are, I can't believe you would do this for me Draco,' 'Anything for you Harry, you're my only one' FLUFF. ONE SHOT. MPREG. SLASH


Draco Malfoy woke up with a smile on his face. He rolled to the side and saw his love still sleeping soundly. Draco slowly sat up and got out of bed, putting on his green slippers and fluffy red robe. The blonde walked silently through their apartment and into the kitchen to make Harry a nice hot chocolate before he gave him his anniversary present. Today was their three year anniversary and Draco had gotten Harry the best gift he could ever ask for. Draco knew Harry wanted a family, he wanted to be able to have children, and being gay was hard for Harry because he would never be able to have children. Draco hadn't given much thought to having children and what not and he wouldn't mind having a baby, someone he cared for, someone who was dependant on him. Draco would love to have a child, but if he couldn't, he was prefectly happy with just having Harry.

As Draco made the hot chocolates for himself and Harry he hummed softly to himself, in an especially good mood. He couldn't wait to see the gorgeous smile that would break out across Harry's face when he found out what his gift was.

Walking into the room, carefully carrying the hot chocolates Draco softly woke Harry by calling out to him lightly, Harry stirred and sat up.

'Here you go love, just how you like it.' Draco handed Harry the hot chocolate.

'Aww, babe, you didn't have too. Look! You even put marshmellows in it and everything! You're perfect!' Harry placed the cup on the bedside table and leant forward to kiss Draco as he sat.

Draco could feel himself lightly blushing at Harry's compliments. He always blushed when Harry complimented him, even after three years.

'Happy Anniversary,' Harry smiled as he picked up his wand and waved it, and out of the cupboard came a small cardboard box.

'Oh Harry!' Draco reached forward and took the box gently before looking at Harry, ' What is it?' He smiled.

'Open it and see,' Harry grinned back.

Draco opened the box and gasped when he saw two small kittens asleep in the bottom of the box, one pure black kitten and one pure white kitten. 'Oh Harry, they're beautiful! What are their names?' Draco gasped as he reached down and picked both of the kittens up, they opened their eyes lazily and meowed in a soft high pitched squeak. Draco then melted on the inside and hugged them close.

'I thought maybe you could name one and I could name one,' Harry said as he reached out and pet one of the kittens on the head softly.

'They are the best present in the whole world love, thank you so, so much! I want to call the black one Licorice!' Draco said excitedly.

Harry laughed, 'Okay, well the white one will be called... Marshmellow, Marsh for short!' Harry let out a laugh that sounded like wind chimes.

'Okay, okay now it's time for my present to you!' Draco announced excitedly. 'I have two presents, the first one is...' Draco waved his wand and a big black box came in through their bedroom door and stopped at the end of the bed, gently landing. Harry was crawling towards the end of their bed before it had even stopped moving. 'Can I open it now?' Harry said excitedly, causing Draco to laugh.

'Of course, silly! Open it!' Draco was almost as excited as Harry, the kittens were back asleep in their box so Draco gently placed the box on the floor next to the bed and scooted to the end next to Harry.

Harry ripped open the box and stared at the contents, tears instantly welling in his emerald eyes. 'Oh my gosh Draco...' Harry then gently picked up a cream coloured photo album that had a giant picture of the two boys smiling at the camera. He opened it and the first photo in the book was the first photo they had ever taken together. As the photos went on the boys got older and, if possible, more happier. When Harry got about halfway through the folder the photo's stopped.

'Why isn't it full?' Harry asked gently.

'Because.. We still need room for what comes next,' Draco simply said as he pulled open the drawer of his bedside table and took out a camera and snapped a photo of his self and Harry, then one of the kittens.

'What exactly comes next then?' Harry asked as he cuddled against Draco's chest.

'Harry, I know you want a family... I know it's hard for you to not be able to have kids, so here comes your next present...' Draco stopped for suspense.

'WE ARE GOING TO ADOPT?' Harry practically screamed, a smile plastered on his face.

'Even better baby,' Harry looked confused at this, 'I went to St. Mungo's a few months ago, looking for something... something that will help us be able to have a child naturally... and Harry, they had something! They had a potion that can make one of us able to get pregnant without any premanent damage to our... bits.' Draco smiled down at his boyfriend.

'Well what are we waiting for? Why don't we go get it? Please Draco!' Harry pleaded but Draco held up a hand.

'Harry, I already got it... and... I'm pregnant.'

Harry stared at Draco with unbelieving eyes. He was lost for words, and Draco was almost scared that Harry would be angry but then Harry reached down and placed a hand on Draco's tummy.

'Our baby is in there?' He asked softly

'Yes, it's a baby girl.' Draco said as he reached down and placed his hand on top of Harry's.

'This is the most amazing, most beautiful, most loving thing you have ever done for me Draco... I love you so much,' Harry said softly as he looked up into Draco's eyes.

**A/N: Okay, this story is so fluffy you'll probably have to go buy new quilts! Haha, well, on with the story shall we?**

Draco smiled and kissed Harry, only to realize that there was a tear running down his face.

'Please let them be tears of happiness,' Draco whispered as he wiped away Harry's tears.

'Of course they are... I can't believe you did this for me Draco,'

'Anything for you Harry, you're my only one.'

The two boys were in a moment of complete bliss and Draco didn't regret a thing. He was glad that Harry was happy and even though in just eight to nine months time he would be enduring the worst pain imaginable... It was worth it, because he had Harry alongside him.


End file.
